It's a secret
by Tasha Stylinson
Summary: Louis is hiding a big secret. What is it? Harry figures it out. Will the rest of the band discover the secret as well? How will Louis handle all the stress and drama? Read to find out! LoveYaLotz. xX.
1. Who do you love?

**Hi. I'm Tasha and this is my Larry Stylinson Fanfic. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did, the whole universe would know about the existence of Larry.**

**Louis' POV:**

_The way he looked at me with his deep green eyes. The way he flipped his luscious curly hair. The way he smiled at me with his soft pink lips. It all overwhelmed me, and that's why I ran off. I couldn't take it any more. If I'd have stayed any longer, he would've figured it out. I have to keep this a secret. No one can know. Oh crap, I think he's coming. Maybe if I stay quiet, he won't notice me._

"Louis, open the door," Harry pleaded.

"No. Just go away." I didn't want him to see me like this

"What's wrong, Louis? Open the door so we can talk. I'm here for you, no matter what. You know that right?" His deep voice seemed to hypnotize me.

I stood from where I was sitting on the edge of the counter. I shuffled towards the door. When I opened it, Harry was standing there with open arms. When his arms wrapped around me, I nuzzled my head on his shoulder.

"Now, tell me what's wrong, Louis. Why'd you run away like that? I thought we were all having fun. Was it something I said, or something I did?" The concern in Harry's voice almost sounded like guilt.

"It's nothing." I tried to hide the quiver in my speech as a single tear spilled from my left eye.

"Really? 'Cause it didn't seem like nothing. You can talk to me, I'm here for you."

"I know, Harry. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Why? Is it about a girl?" I shook my head. "Is it about a guy? Ha-ha" I know he was just kidding, but yeah, it is about a guy, a very special guy: him. When I didn't respond the way he expected me to, he asked again. "_Is _it about a guy? It is, isn't it? Who is it? Niall? Zayn? No, wait I bet it's Liam. I knew you would come out of the closet eventually. I just never knew when."

"How did you know I was—never mind. It's not Liam, Niall, or Zayn. It's you. You're the one I love, Harry."

**Hey. Cliff hanger. Thanks for reading (that is if you did). I'll post next chapter soon. Please R&R. It helps me with what I write next.**


	2. Almost got caught

**Hey. Sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy with school and finals and family matters. Hope you enjoy chapter 2! I know I did. xX.**

**Louis' POV:**

He was quiet after that. I could feel his eyes burning into my skin. I didn't want to look at him. I was afraid of his reaction. I didn't know what to do, so I just stared at the ground. I didn't know if I should run, or if I should cry. I felt like doing both. I felt like running away and hiding in my room and never coming out. I had just told the boy I love how I felt, and all he did was stand there. He didn't say a word. The entire hallway was completely silent.

"Louis. Look at me." He finally said something to me. "Louis. I said look at me," he said when I refused to turn my gaze from the ground. He put his hand on my chin and lifted it up, so I was looking at him.

"What?" I asked as I tried to hold back my tears. "I shouldn't have even said anything. It's obvious you don't feel the same way. Just go back outside with the guys." I turned and started to walk away; tears slowly starting to fall down my cheeks.

"Wait!" Harry grabbed my wrist to stop me. I looked at his hand wrapped around my arm. I could feel my heart start beating faster and faster. "What makes you think I don't feel the same way?" That instantly caught my attention and I looked straight into his eyes. "What makes you think I haven't been hiding my feelings for you? What makes you think that Larry Stylinson can't be real? What makes you think I don't love you? Tell me, Louis, what makes you think any of that?" I could hear a little crack in his voice and I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Harry. I-I don't know what to say. I just-" He put his finger over my lips.

"Don't _say_ anything. Just _do_." He leaned down to kiss me and I was paralyzed. I eventually gained enough strength to wrap my arms around him. He pushed me up against the wall. I loved the feeling of his back on my palms. I loved the feeling of his hands on my hips. I loved the feeling of his chest against mine. I loved the feeling of my lips connected with his. I loved the feeling of him.

"Hey Harry, did you-" We pulled away from each other when Niall walked in. He stood still, staring at us with his mouth wide open. I could feel my face turning bright red. I glanced over at Harry, and he was looking at the ground, unable to move a muscle. "What's going on here? Were you guys just…making out?!"

"Umm. No. I was just telling Louis something." It seems that Harry has saved the day once again.

"Really? In his mouth?!" Or maybe not.

"No. Where we were standing and where you were standing, it only looked like we were kissing. I was just whispering in Louis' ear." Or maybe he has.

"Oh okay. I guess." Niall didn't really seem convinced

"So. What did you want?"

"Oh, right. I was going to ask if you found Louis, but I already see that you did. So, never mind." Thank you Harry! Thanks for changing the subject. "You guys coming back outside?"

"Yeah we'll be out in a minute." He's just acting so cool and calm about this. How?

"How do you do that?" I asked when Niall left.

"Do what?"

"Act so calm in a situation like that. It's like you knew exactly what you were doing. It's like you've done this before."

"Well I've learned that it's really easy to distract Niall. So it wasn't really that hard to get him to leave."

"Ha-ha yeah. Niall does get distracted easily."

"So do you want to go back outside now?"

"Yeah, let's go. I'm sure the guys are wondering about what we're doing."

**Thanks for reading. Again, I'm sorry it took so long. Hope you liked it. Love you guys! See you in the next chapter. xX.**


	3. Just a lie

**Hey! This is chapter 3 now. Are you as excited as I am? Well anyways, I hope you enjoy it. xX.**

**Louis' POV:**

I followed closely behind Harry. When we walked back outside, I could tell that the three of them were trying very hard not to laugh. Liam finally burst out laughing. Then Zayn made some kissy noises. I looked over to give Niall the death stare, but his eyes were practically glued to the ground.

"Alright, very funny. Now stop it," Harry said in a stern voice.

"Yeah, c'mon guys. Harry's right. We shouldn't tease them if they're in love. After all, gay marriage is legal in America," Liam said, holding back from laughing.

"Seriously, stop it. We weren't kissing okay? I was whispering in Louis' ear." He started to sound a little bit angry.

"Well from what Niall told us, it wasn't that innocent," Zayn teased.

"Just leave us alone! We weren't doing anything! Why won't you believe us?" Now Harry definitely sounded quite pissed off.

"Because of this," Niall finally spoke up.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Just look." He tossed his phone towards me. On the screen was a picture of me and Harry kissing. He must have taken it and we didn't notice.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. I was literally speechless. I didn't know what to say next. Harry ran off when he saw it. I sprinted after him. "Harry, wait!" He was really fast. I chased him for a long time. I stopped for a second to catch my breath. When I looked up to see where Harry was, I couldn't see him. "Harry?! Where are you?!"

**Harry's POV:**

"I am not gay. I am not gay. I am not gay!Why did I kiss him? He's my best mate. I'm not gay. I can't be gay. I'm not even attracted to him. I'm not attracted to his smile that always seems to light up any room. I'm not attracted to his messy hair that looks like he just woke up, or his beautiful blue eyes, or his hot pink lips that were so soft against mine when I kissed him, or his flaws, or his perfectly round bum_. _Oh my God. I _am_ gay. I've never liked another guy before. So why do I now? Why is this so complicated?" I just can't handle the stress. "Okay. I like girls not boys. I'm not gay. That kiss was just a huge mistake. It didn't mean anything. I'm not gay. I'm straight. I like girls."

**Louis' POV:**

_I should've known that he doesn't feel the same way. I should've known that he's not gay. I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to be hurt again. I didn't want to be hurt by Harry, my best mate and the guy I love. It's just too much for me to handle. I love him and I know that he doesn't love me. There's no greater pain than loving someone that doesn't love you back._

"I hate you!" I stepped around the corner where Harry was sitting on the ground. "I can't believe you said that! If you don't like me, then why did you kiss me? Why are playing with my feelings? Is my heart just like a little game for you? Does it entertain you to see me in pain? Do you find my misery amusing? Well, bad news. You won't be playing this game anymore. I'm done. So go find someone else to break. Cause I can't be broken any more. I'm completely shattered." My vision became blurry from the tears flooding from my eyes. "Goodbye Harry." And with that, I left.

**Harry's POV:**

"Hey. Have you guys seen Louis?"

"No. I'm sorry we haven't," Liam said.

"We haven't seen him for a couple of days now. We just thought he might be sick." They don't even know what happened do they? They don't even know that we got into a huge fight.

"Have you seen him Niall?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Louis! Have you seen Louis? Were you not just listening to us talk about not seeing him for a couple days?"

"Oh. No sorry. I was distracted."

"So have you seen him?"

"Umm…No. I-I haven't seen him. I d-don't know where he is. I-I'm sorry."

"Niall. Where is he?"

"I-I already t-told you. I d-don't know where Louis is."

"Niall don't lie to me. You're stuttering. You only do that when you're lying. Where is he?" Why does he keep lying to me?

"Niall do you know where Louis is?" Liam asked. "If you do, you need to tell us. He might be hurt."

"He _is_ hurt. Because of you!" He yelled, turning towards me.

"Oh come on Niall. Harry would never hurt Louis. Why would you say that?" Zayn asked joining the conversation.

"You hurt him, Harry. He won't stop crying. He won't come out of the room he locked himself in. He won't talk to anyone. He won't even eat. You really messed up this time, Hazza. He told me what happened. Why did you do that to him? He's really hurt."

"Where is he Niall? I need to talk to him."

"He told me not to tell you. He said that he never wants to see you again. I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

"Niall! Where the hell is he?!"

"I'm not going to tell you! He asked me not to so I won't."

"Niall, please. I really need to talk to him. He needs to know something."

"Well whatever it is, just tell me. I'll make sure he gets your message."

"Okay fine. Tell him I'm sorry. I was just really confused. This is all really new to me. I didn't know what to do, but now I do. I was an idiot. Tell him that what he heard me say was all just big fat lie."

"Alright I'll let him know. I have to go now."

"Wait!" Liam and Zayn said at the same time.

"What?"

"Tell Harry we said hi," Zayn answered.

"Okay. I'll let him know what you all said. Bye."

**So. What did you think? Is it good so far? Should I continue? Please review. If you have any ideas, I might use them. If you want your idea in my story, you have to review so I know what it is, otherwise I won't. LoveYaLotz. xX.**


End file.
